The Blazing Star (book)
200px |image2=DTC-4-RR.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Official Reprint |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |author = Cherith BaldryRevealed on Kate's Blog |publish date =4 November 2014 |isbn=ISBN 9780062063588 |editions=Hardcover, eBook, Library |asin=B00ICM6I7M |summary=The first great battle has ended, and each group has agreed to a truce. But merely keeping the peace may not guarantee their survival. When a deadly disease threatens to strike deep into the heart of both camps, the cats must work together to find the only thing that can save them—the mysterious Blazing Star... |preceded = The First Battle |followed = A Forest Divided }} The Blazing Star is the fourth book of the Dawn of the Clans arc. The Bookjacket The Blurb :To survive, you must grow and spread like the Blazing Star. :In the aftermath of the first great battle, the grounds of the four trees have been stained with blood and every cat has lost denmates and kin. Now, guided by the spirits of the fallen, the cats from the mountains must figure out how to move on. :Though each group has sworn to a truce, simply keeping the peace may not guarantee their survival. Having lost Turtle Tail and given up his role as leader to Thunder, Gray Wing is no longer sure where he belongs. Clear Sky is losing his grip on the forest cats to a dangerous one-eyed rogue. And worst of all, a mysterious, deadly disease threatens to strike deep into the heart of both camps—keeping tensions simmering close to the surface. Only one thing can save them: they must seek the Blazing Star. . . . Detailed Plot Summary :Gray Wing finds himself crouched on top of a hollow, sitting in the cave behind the waterfall. He is elated to find himself back in the mountains, and comes across Stoneteller. He thinks of Stoneteller as very old, as he cannot count the amount of seasons she has seen. He scans the cave, spotting his mother, Quiet Rain, and Dewy Leaf, who had finally had her kits. He comments on Snow Hare, and how she used to tell wonderful stories. Gray Wing watches as Stoneteller walks into her den, and curiously, Gray Wing follows her. He attempts to make himself not seen, but Stoneteller spots him anyways, asking him why he was following her. Gray Wing, embarrassed, tries to explain that he just wanted to and his intentions weren't bad. Stoneteller reveals to Gray Wing that she invited him into her dream, and Gray Wing is surprised, asking how she can do that if he lived so far away. Stoneteller reminds him that part of his heart will always belong in the mountains, and Gray Wing knows that she is correct. :The former Ancient cat recalls how much he missed the mountains; the thunder of the waterfall, the sharp peaks outlined against the sky, and the cats that he left behind. He tries to ask Stoneteller why he was sent here, but Stoneteller cuts him off. He notices a spider trying to devour a fly, but Stoneteller leaps towards the spider, ripping its web in half. The spider lets itself fall on a remaining piece of web, and scatters out of sight, his home destroyed. Gray Wing is appalled, asking Stoneteller why she did that. Stoneteller brushes him off, and asks him what the spider did. Gray Wing tells her that the spider saved himself, and Stoneteller agrees, asking him what she will do now. Gray Wing is irritated by these questions, and replies that the spider will build a new web. Stoneteller tells him that wisdom and a long life comes from being flexible, and that one day, Gray Wing will need to be just as flexible. She warns him that he will have to be strong for himself and other cats, and that he knows life will hard but it's about to become harder. Gray Wing, annoyed, asks Stoneteller if she can tell him more than that, if she could be more specific. Stoneteller can't answer his questions, but she tells him that she can't plan out his future, and that she can only give him guidance. Stoneteller advises Gray Wing to make his own decisions, but he will need to be strong. She turns her head, and Gray Wing follows her gaze, seeing his mother, Quiet Rain. Gray Wing feels an ache in his heart, realizing just how much he misses his mother. Stoneteller seems to understand this, and instructs Gray Wing to make his mother proud. She tells Gray Wing to remember who he is, and who he came from, and that she is telling him this information because she knows he is strong enough to listen. She notifies Gray Wing that a great destiny awaits him and his friends, but it won't wait forever. :Back in the forest, in the aftermath of the Great Battle, Tall Shadow declares that it is time to bury the dead. Thunder reflects on the fact that no cat should be left as food for scavengers - especially not when they have given their lives in such a deadly battle. As the cats examine the amount of dead bodies, Thunder comments that there are so many, and wonders how they can protect them all. Tall Shadow unsheathes her claws, reminding Thunder that claws had spilled blood, but it could make things right as well. Tall Shadow declares that no matter how long it takes, they will dig a hole in the ground, big enough for all of their fallen friends. She states that in life they were torn apart, but in death, they will be united. Thunder recalls back to when the spirit cats had told them to "unite or die", and agrees with Tall Shadow in how they should bury their fellow Tribemates. Gray Wing warns that it will take a lot of effort to dig a hole for every cat, but Tall Shadow insists that it will be worth the effort, as the earth will be the only thing to protect the dead cats from crows and foxes. The cats start to dig holes, but Clear Sky is reluctant to join in. He dips his head when Thunder comes over and explains that he caused this, and it was his anger that created the chaos and that his anger had also brought them into the battle that would eventually end into these's cats demise. Thunder convinces his father to join in with the burial, and as they finish digging the hole, Tall Shadow brings out the bodies and start to drop them into the grave. Thunder finds himself looming over Hawk Swoop, remembering how the orange tabby had cared for Thunder as if he was her own kit. He turns to Rainswept Flower, in which he remarks that she and Clear Sky had known each other since they were both kits - and Clear Sky had ended up killing her. Behind him, Thunder hears Clear Sky apologizing, in which he is truly mourning his dead friend. :Gray Wing comments that no day will ever be worse than this one, and Thunder realizes that his adopted father is correct. He vows to never let the cats feel grief like this again. Lightning Tail looms over Hawk Swoop, and promises her that he will never forget her. Shattered Ice mourns Jackdaw's Cry, commenting that the hollow will never be the same without him. Cloud Spot adds that he did not die in vain - none of the slaughtered cats did. Cloud Spots promises that they will learn from this terrible day. Tall Shadow yowls that they will never let anything like the battle happen again, and that they must listen to the cats in the stars, to the warning that they had given the living cats. She tells the cats that they must work together peacefully, and that they will visit the clearing at the next full moon to hear more messages from the spirit cats. Clear Sky is relieved that there will finally be cats to tell them what to do. Gray Wing turns to Clear Sky, suddenly understanding why Clear Sky had been so protective and hostile, realizing that his responsibilities had been too much for him - that he had tried to do the right thing, although he had asked too much of himself. Thunder feels hope stirring inside of him, realizing that Clear Sky will get help from the spirit cats, but nothing will make him believe that those cats needed to die. Tall Shadow tells the cats that she wants a promise that all cats will respect each other, and no more fighting over territory will occur. She adds that they all need time to recover, and that any cat who needs help should receive it, no matter who the cat was. Tall Shadow looks at Gray Wing, expecting him to speak, but Gray Wing tells Tall Shadow that Thunder, who had proved himself in the battle, should take his place as leader with her, River Ripple, and Clear Sky. :Thunder agrees with Tall Shadow, that they should help any cat in trouble. Wind Runner, River Ripple, and Clear Sky all agree as well. Tall Shadow declares that it is time to go home - anywhere, to the forest, the hollow, or the moor. She insists that every cat has the right to choose where they live, and River Ripple offers that any cat who wants to can live with him and in his island home. Cats start to break up into two groups - one group around Wind Runner, Thunder, and Tall Shadow, and another around Clear Sky. Acorn Fur moves over to Clear Sky's group, and Thunder tells Lightning Tail that she won't be far away, and to think of themselves as one big group split into two. Clear Sky says farewell to the other leaders, but promises them that there will be no guards on borders so that they will be able to visit anytime they want. As the moor cats travel back to the hollow, they meet three rogues who introduce themselves as Holly, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ears. The cats ask to join them, explaining how they had seen their bravery and courage in the battle fought underneath the great oaks. Thunder allows them to join, leading them to the hollow. :Gray Wing runs into River Ripple. They briefly exchange a few words, and River Ripple confirms that he will be at the four trees to hear the spirit cats' second message. In camp, Gray Wing asks Pebble Heart if he happened to have anymore dreams. Pebble Heart tells Gray Wing that he didn't, but Gray Wing is certain that his foster son is lying. Gray Wing is confused, wondering if there was any cat Pebble Heart could trust - it would be Gray Wing. Gray Wing examines his other foster son, Thunder, who he realizes is a born leader. He is confident that he can step back and let him take over leadership responsibilities. Thunder pads up to Gray Wing, asking if he saw Clear Sky or the others while he was out. Gray Wing briefly tells Thunder of his account with River Ripple, and reflects on how he had only seen Clear Sky and his cats from time to time. Thunder comments that it isn't much longer before the next meeting at the four trees, asking Gray Wing if he thinks the spirit cats will appear. Gray Wing isn't sure, but reminsd Thunder that they said they would unite or die - so that's what they would have to do. :They gather at the four trees, and Gray Wing is calmed by the friendly atomsphere between the two groups, remembering how not long ago they had been fighting each other to their deaths. Tall Shadow assumes that the worst is behind them, and Thunder adds that they can start making plans for the future. Gray Wing is relieved to see his brother, who travelled oer to him, to be looking relaxed and friendly. Clear Sky wonders if the spirit cats will be pleased with them, and Gray Wing replies with hoping so, as they do anythnig wrong. River Ripple appears, telling Wind Runner that the spirit cats will appear as she sounds hesitant and uncertain. As if his words were a signal, the spirit cats appear from a swirl of mist. Trivia *The title for this book was confirmed by Kate via her Twitter.Revealed on Kate's Twitter Publication List *''The Blazing Star'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 4 November 2014 *''The Blazing Star'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 4 November 2014 *''The Blazing Star'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library Binding), 4 November 2014 *''The Blazing Star'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; reprint), 15 March 2016Revealed on HarperCollins's catalog See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Dawn of the Clans Arc Category:Books